


Spock Addicted

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the night of passion Spock shared with Jim, he is now addicted. Not just the sex but what comes after. Lighting up has become his new past time. But he does it when no one is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock Addicted

 

After the night of passion between his lover he was completely overwhelmed by the adrenaline rush that simple cigarette had given him.

Jim had told him firmly that it was to be used on occasions where you felt a bit compromised.

But he always felt compromised, but maintained a very tight control on his raging emotions, especially now where Jim was concerned.

The night between them was their very first time together and when Jim passed that cigarette to him, Spock was lost in a world where reality was warped and dreamy.

It wasn't illogical to do this, his logical mind screamed at him to stop but his human side begged for more.

Alone on the bridge he lit his cigarette as Jim taught him and inhaled deeply waiting for the effect to take place.

It took only seconds for the chemicals in the once illegal substance to penetrate his pleasure centers. 

It filled him with a most titillating euphoric feeling spreading throughout his body. It made him see things his mind would never conjure. 

Laughter bubbled up from that throaty baritone voice, surprising the Vulcan himself, and he laughed some more, now for absolutely no reason.

The doors of the bridge were locked but only one man had the override combination and they parted.

Jim walked in as the doors parted and closed behind him.

He locked it once again.

"So, first officer this is how you handle my ship when you are on duty."

Spock laughed and inhaled the cigarette once again.

"Spock, seriously did I make you addicted to this stuff?"

Spock managed to speak in his clouded bliss.

"Mmmm, I find these cigarettes quite to my liking."

"I see that." replied Jim as he stood in front of the first officer hands on his hips.

"Will you be punishing me, dear Captain for dereliction of duty?"

Jim was about to answer when Spock cut him off by standing and coming up close to his lovers face. He blew the remaining smoke in his face and spoke seductively.

"Please Jim."

Jim smiled and took the cigarette from him as he inhaled also feeling the effect of the drug.

"That can be arranged, Mr Spock."

A second night of passion occurred for the new lovers as they christened the Captain's chair.

 


End file.
